Mi Familia
by SaoriDreyar
Summary: Conjunto de One-shots Mi familia es... algo... especial, es única. No es normal, no a modo malo, todo lo contrario, pero no es como las demás... Los personajes pertenecen a Hiro Mashima, a excepción de los que no conozcan ya que son creación mía.
1. Mi Familia Dragneel

Mi familia no es normal, no lo digo a modo malo sino bueno, no es como las familias normales. Las familias normales tienen una mamá, un papá, y los hijos, y a veces el abuelo y la abuela junto con los tíos y los primos. Pero mi familia es mejor, es muy grande y somos muy unidos.

Mi papá es muy fuerte, es alto y tiene el cabello rosado. También tiene una cicatriz en el cuello, yo le pregunté cómo se la había hecho pero se puso muy asustado y no le volví a preguntar. Mi papi quiere mucho a mi mamá porque siempre le da besos en la boca y la abraza. Siempre nos cuida mucho a mi hermanita y a mí. Es el mejor papá del mundo y yo lo quiero mucho.

Mi mamá es muy bonita, tiene el cabello amarillo y es muy cariñosa. Es una maga estelar; a mí me agradan sus espíritus pero no me gusta cuando Loki, como le dice mami, se le acerque mucho y creo que a mi papá tampoco le gusta porque siempre se pone a pegar con él cuando lo hace y mi mamá tiene que detenerlos porque si no destruyen la casa. Cuando me hago daño, mi mami me cuida y me cura, pero luego me regaña por hacerle caso a mi papá e ir a pelear con Jinta, el hijo de Juvia-san y Gray-san. Es la mejor mamá del mundo.

Mi hermanita también es bonita como mi mamá, es igualita a ella pero tiene la sonrisa y los ojos de mi papá. Mi papá dice que tengo que cuidarla porque cuando sea grande va a ser igual de hermosa que mamá y por eso muchos hombres van a estar detrás de ella. Yo creo que ya hay muchos hombres detrás de ella, como Tetsu, el hijo de mi madrina Levy y Gajeel-san, por eso debo estar siempre cerca de ella para alejarla de él; pero creo que no está funcionando porque un día los encontré solos y Tetsu le estaba dando una flor a mi hermanita, creo que papá se enteró en intentó matarlo pero mamá y Gajeel-san no lo dejaron. Es la mejor hermana menor del mundo y por eso la quiero.

Mi abuelo es… especial. Es un dragón muy poderoso, según mi papá, pero yo no lo he visto pelear. Mi hermanita, papá y yo vamos muy seguido a visitarlo; a escondidas de mamá porque ella dice que en el camino nos puede pasar algo, pero yo sé que mi papá nos cuida y, además, yo también soy muy fuerte y puedo defender a mi hermanita. El abuelo dice que cuando sea más grande me va a entrenar como a mi papá para que sea tan poderoso como ellos dos. Es un gran abuelo, siempre me regala cosas.

A los papás de mi mamá no los conozco, siempre que pregunto por ellos dicen que están en el cielo, pero yo me pregunto si tenían alas para poder volar. He visto fotos de ellos y mi mamá es muy parecida a ellos, pero más a mi abuelita: las dos son igual de bonitas. Todas las noches salgo de mi casa y miro al cielo y les pido a mis abuelitos que cuiden a mi hermanita, a mami y a papi, para que no les pase nada. Estoy seguro de que serían muy buenos abuelos, los quiero mucho

También está Happy, el gato de mi papá. Es un gran amigo y me hace reír mucho cuando les dice a mami y a papi que no hagan tanto ruido en la noche porque no lo dejan dormir y mami y papi se ponen rojos. A veces le pido que me lleve a volar con él pero mamá no me deja porque dice que es un descuidado y me dejaría caer, pero papi le dice que si a él no lo ha dejado caer, mucho menos me dejaría caer a mí. Tiene una novia llamada Charle que es la gata de Wendy-san y dos gatitos llamados Lian y Lena. Es uno de mis mejores amigos y lo quiero mucho.

El abuelito Makarov es muy bueno y es el maestro del gremio. Siempre les está diciendo a mami y papi que no le molestaría darles "la charla", pero como yo no sé de qué hablan, no les presto mucha atención. Me gusta estar con él, me dice que soy la viva imagen de mi papá cuando tenía mi edad pero que era más tranquilo, como mi mamá. Tiene un nieto llamado Laxus que a veces me da miedo pero me cae bien y de vez en cuando me ayuda a entrenar. Como ya está muy viejito, él dice que muy pronto va a dejarle el puesto del maestro a Laxus-san. Es una gran persona.

Mi madrina Levy es mi mejor amiga, le puedo contar todo y ella no se lo dice a nadie. Es muy bonita, pero no tanto como mi mamá, tiene el cabello azul y es un poquito pequeña para su edad, dentro de unos años estoy seguro de que voy a alcanzarla. Está casada con Gajeel-san y tiene tres hijos: Tetsu, el mayor, y las gemelas, Hikari y Yuzu. Cuando me escapé de la casa para ir a una misión solo, ella me encontró y me prometió que no le iba a decir a mi mamá con la condición de que no lo volviera a hacer, yo acepté porque no quería que mami se enfadara, da mucho miedo cuando lo hace. Es la mejor amiga del mundo, la quiero mucho, pero no tanto a Tetsu.

Mi padrino Gray es otro de mis mejores amigos, aunque se pelea mucho con mi papá y Erza-san siempre tiene que detenerlos, yo sé que mi papá es más fuerte que él, pero no quiero decírselo para que no se enfade. Es alto igual que mi papá y tiene el cabello azul oscuro, tiene la mala costumbre de quitarse la ropa y quedarse en ropa interior o desnudo; es muy gracioso porque Juvia-san se pone celosa de que las mujeres lo miren, yo digo que no tiene por qué hacerlo porque ya está casada con él y tienen un hijo: Jinta, pero creo que van a tener una niña, ojala sea bonita y no salga como el tarado de su hermano.

El tío Gildarts es uno de los mejores tíos del mundo. Aunque siempre está haciendo una misión y casi no lo veo, cuando vuelve siempre me trae un regalo. Es un poquito viejo pero creo que es muy fuerte porque con un solo golpe derrota a mi papá, pero mi papá no se rinde y cuando se recupera lo vuelve a retar. Tiene una hija llamada Cana y una nieta llamada Tsuki, las quiere mucho a las dos porque siempre las está abrazando y tirando besos. A Tsuki no le gusta porque la abraza muy fuerte y le deja doliendo los brazos y la espalda. Yo lo reté una vez porque mi papá me dijo que yo podía vencerlo, pero no lo volví a intentar porque me dejó estampado en el piso con un golpe en la cabeza. Pero eso no me importa, estoy seguro que podré vencerlo algún día y por eso lo quiero mucho.

Todavía me faltan muchas personas como la tía Erza y Lissana-san pero ya no me queda tiempo así que se los contaré en otra ocasión. Por ahora voy a entrenar con mi papá para poder proteger a mi gran familia. ¡Ah! ¡Se me olvidaba decirles quién soy! Me llamo Near Dragneel y tengo 5 años, soy el hijo de dos de los magos más poderosos de todo Fiore, Natsu Dragneel y Lucy Heartfilia, miembros del equipo más fuerte del gremio Fairy Tail y los mejores padres que pueden existir en el mundo. Hermano de Lyla Dragneel, la mejor hermana menor del mundo y la niña más tierna del universo. Mi familia es la mejor del mundo, ellos me cuidan desde que nací y antes de que naciera pero… muy pronto, voy a hacer yo el que los proteja…


	2. Mi Familia Redfox

Holaaaaa! Gracias por todos los reviews en el capítulo anterior, de verdad, casi me da un ataque cuando vi que habían 7 reviews… Me emocioné demasiado XD… Y decidí subir el otro capítulo hoy.

Muchas gracias otra vez, no creí que le fuera a gustar a nadie, pero que bueno que me equivoque… Aquí les traigo otro one-shot, creo que ninguno va a tener continuación peeeeero si se me ocurre algo lo escribiré.

Otra cosita… De quien quieren el siguiente one-shot? De Gray y Juvia o de Erza y Jellal?

Mi familia no es normal, no lo digo a modo malo sino bueno, no es como las familias normales. Las familias normales tienen una mamá, un papá, y los hijos, y a veces el abuelo y la abuela junto con los tíos y los primos. Pero mi familia es mejor, es muy grande y somos muy unidos.

Mi mamá es la mejor del mundo. Es muy hermosa y quiere mucho a mi papá. Tiene el cabello azul claro, corto, es bajita para ser tan grande y muy inteligente. A veces me regaña porque mi papá y yo nos escapamos de la casa para entrenar y no le decimos nada; ella se preocupa y cuando nos encuentra me manda a la casa y se queda para regañar a papá, pero mi papá la calla con un beso en la boca. La quiero mucho y ella nos quiere mucho a mí y a mis hermanitas, siempre nos cuida.

Mi papá es alto y tiene el cabello largo y negro y es el mago más fuerte del mundo. Me gusta mucho estar con él porque siempre me lleva a entrenar y dice que si sigo así, podré ser tan fuerte como él. Es el mejor papá del planeta… No le digan que dije eso, se burlaría de mí. Una vez fuimos a una misión los dos solos, pero se nos olvidó un pequeño detalle: no le dijimos a mamá, la misión duraba dos días, y cuando llegamos a la casa mamá nos estaba esperando, lucía muy enfadada… Me dio un poquito de miedo y, creo que a mi papá también porque empezó a decir cosas sin sentido para explicarle. Nunca se me va a olvidar el castigo que me dio: sin entrenamiento, ni misiones, ni cualquier cosa que se les pareciera; pero el peor castigo, según mi papá, fue el que le dio a él: asistencia por un mes… creo que era así… ¡No! Era abstinencia, abstinencia por un mes… No sé qué es eso así que sigo diciendo que el peor castigo fue el mío.

Mis "adorables" hermanitas, más bien parecen unas demonios. Son unas gemelas inseparables, su cabello es azul, como el de mamá, son algo pequeñas para su edad pero tienen el carácter de mi papá. Su pasatiempo favorito es hacerme la vida imposible, se la pasan molestándome y siempre me están diciendo "te gusta Lyla, te gusta Lyla", son un fastidio pero igual las quiero mucho… A ellas tampoco les digan que dije eso o me harán suicidarme. Creo que están aliadas con mi papá para molestarme con el tema de Lyla, a ellos no les tendría que importar si me gusta… ¡No estoy diciendo que me gusta! Solo que no les tiene por qué importar.

Panther Lily es nuestro gato, es muy fuerte y puede transformarse en un super-gato. El me ayuda a entrenar cuando papá no está, todavía no le he podido ganar pero estoy seguro que lo haré muy pronto. No entiendo como alguien tan fuerte puede tenerle miedo a los rayos, pero bueno, yo le tengo miedo a mi mamá y también soy muy fuerte. Es uno de mis mejores amigos y le puedo contar lo que sea, es el único que sabe mi mayor secreto y, como no se lo ha dicho a nadie, eso lo convierte en el mejor de todos ellos.

Mi abuelo, Metalicana, es un dragón y el papá de mi papá. Mi papá y yo vamos a entrenar con él cuando está en algún lugar cercano a Magnolia, con permiso de mamá para que no mate a papá ni me vuelva loco a mí. Mi mamá me contó que una vez papá la llevó con ella a visitarlo y el abuelo fue quien le dijo que estaba embarazada. También me contó que días después de eso, el abuelo se apareció en Magnolia junto con Grandine-san e Igneel-san para llevarse a mi papá, a Wendy-san y a Natsu-san. No les dijeron a nadie para qué y cuando mi mamá le preguntó a papá, él solo le respondió "No quieres saberlo" y después se fue. No me imagino para qué fue, no creo que haya sido nada grave así que no me importa. Me prometió que me iba a entrenar cuando fuera más grande.

Mi madrina Juvia es muy cariñosa conmigo, siempre me da abrazos y me quedo con ella cuando mamá, papá y Lily se van a una misión. Tiene un hijo llamado Jinta que también es otro de mis mejores amigos, con él entreno a veces y luego mi madrina nos compra helados. Está casada con Gray-san y van a tener una hija muy pronto, ojala sea tan bonita como su mamá porque su papá es muy feo, en mi opinión. Es muy buena conmigo por eso me gusta quedarme en su casa.

Mis padrinos Jet y Droy me caen muy bien, siempre me regalan cosas y, según mi papá, me consienten mucho. Creo que a ellos no les cae bien mi papá, pero como no estoy seguro los sigo queriendo. Mi mamá y ellos formaban un equipo para hacer misiones, eran los Shadow Gear, pero se disolvió el equipo cuando mi papá y mi mamá se hicieron novios y la razón fue: que mi papá era un celoso y no confiaba en mis padrinos, creía que no podían proteger a mi mamá. Claro que todo esto me lo contó mamá porque, ni en un millón de años mi papá admitiría que estaba celoso y preocupado; con lo gruñón que es, ni siquiera me lo imagino preguntándole a mi mamá si quería ser su novia. Mis padrinos me llevaron a una misión una vez, con el permiso de mamá, pero fue muy fácil y me hizo creer que lo que dice mi papá es verdad: son unos debiluchos pero aun así los quiero.

Mi tía Lucy es la mejor amiga de mi mamá y la mejor tía del mundo. Ella escribió uno de mis libros favoritos y me prometió que me iba a hacer uno solo para mí. Está casada con Natsu-san y es la mamá de Near el Idiota y de Lyla, no sé cómo soporta a Near-idiota con lo metiche que es. Una vez le di una flor a Lyla y él le dijo a Natsu-san, casi hace que me maten, menos mal que papá y tía Lucy me defendieron; esa es una de las cosas que me gusta de mi tía, me cuida de Natsu-san y regaña a Near-idiota cuando se mete conmigo.

Creo que esos son los más importantes para mí, si sigo hablando nunca voy a terminar. Como la mayoría de ustedes no me conoce, me voy a presentar. Mi nombre es Tetsu Redfox y tengo 6 años. Soy hijo del Dragon Slayer más fuerte de todos, Gajeel Redfox, y la maga más inteligente del gremio, Levy McGarden. Hermano mayor de Hikari y Yuzu Redfox, las niñas más traviesas de todos los tiempos. Cuando sea grande voy ser tan fuerte como papá y tan inteligente como mamá, seré el mago más fuerte de todo Fiore y protegeré a mi familia así como ellos me protegieron a mí…


	3. Mi Familia Fullbuster

Hola! Cómo están? Yo bien, de buen humor, por eso subí el capítulo tan pronto… Sé que me pidieron el de Erza y Jellal pero… No sé, tenía ganas de hacer este… De nuevo gracias por los reviews, me dan ganas de escribir sin parar todo el día…

Otra cosa… Estaba pensando en hacer un especial con todos los niños, ¿o prefieren el one-shot de Erza y Jellal? Ustedes deciden, si hago el especial me tardaré más en hacerlo; ahora ¡A leer!

.

.

.

Mi familia no es normal, no lo digo a modo malo sino bueno, no es como las familias normales. Las familias normales tienen una mamá, un papá, y los hijos, y a veces el abuelo y la abuela junto con los tíos y los primos. Pero mi familia es mejor, es muy grande y somos muy unidos.

Mi papá es un gran mago. Tiene el cabello azul oscuro y la mala costumbre de quitarse la ropa. Menos mal que no heredé eso de él. Es el mejor amigo del mundo, puedo contar con él para lo que sea; es el único que sabe quién me gusta y me ayuda un poco con eso, un poquito nada más, para que mamá no se dé cuenta. Usa magia de hielo, me gustaría poder usarla también pero solo puedo usar la de mi mamá. Hace unos meses le pedí una hermanita y creo que me la van a dar, lo quiero mucho por eso. Él y mi mamá se quieren mucho y me quieren mucho a mí, ojala quieran a mi hermanita igual.

Mi mamá es la más cariñosa del mundo, siempre me da besos y abrazos y me dice que me quiere mucho. También me dice que me parezco muchísimo a mi papá, pero saqué sus ojos. Es la mejor mamá del mundo. Es muy celosa con mi papá, no deja que ninguna mujer bonita se le acerque mucho, y también es muy celosa conmigo, dice que ninguna niña es buena para mí. Rezaré para que no se entere que me gusta una niña porque si no es capaz de no dejarme salir nunca más de casa para que no la vea; pero aun así la quiero mucho.

Mi madrina Erza es muy bonita. Me cuida mucho y me ayuda a entrenar desde que mamá no puede. Está casada con Jellal-san y tienen un hijo llamado Kenshi, que es un año mayor que yo. A veces mi madrina da miedo, sobre todo cuando Near y yo peleamos, dice que le recuerda a cuando papá y Natsu-san se peleaban. Una vez Near y yo peleamos tanto que destruimos una parte del gremio y mi madrina, como castigo, nos encerró en un cuarto y nos amarró de espaldas y dijo que hasta que no nos lleváramos bien no nos soltaba; por supuesto eso no pasó y solo fingimos ser buenos amigos para que nos soltara. Aunque de miedo yo la quiero mucho.

Mi padrino Gajeel es muy fuerte, pero no tanto como mi papá. Está casado con Levy-san y tiene tres hijos: Tetsu, uno de mis mejores amigos, y Hikari y Yuzu, son gemelas y están aliadas con mi padrino para hacerle la vida de cuadritos a Tetsu, y más desde que supieron que le regaló una flor a Layla, la hermana menor de Near. Mi padrino es un Dragon Slayer, es decir, que fue criado y entrenado por un dragón de verdad. Una vez, los acompañé a Tetsu y a él a entrenar; ahí confirmé que es muy fuerte pero, como dije antes, no tanto como mi papá. Aunque no es muy cariñoso conmigo, lo quiero mucho y me gusta entrenar con él.

Mi tía Lucy es muy linda, no tanto como mamá pero si es muy linda. Forma parte del equipo de papá y mamá. Está casada con Natsu-san y es la mamá de Near y Layla, la cual es idéntica a ella mientras que el idiota se parece más a su papá. La tía Lucy es una maga celestial, es decir, invoca espíritus para pelear; no es por nada pero mi favorito es Acuarius. Hace unos meses Near y yo peleamos, al igual que Natsu-san y mi papá, por lo que tía Lucy agarró por una oreja a Near y a Natsu-san y los llevó a su casa mientras Layla se disculpaba por todos los daños del gremio. Para ese momento yo estaba muerto de la risa (lo cual provocaba que me dolieran los golpes y raspones pero no me importó) al igual que mi papá, eso hasta que mi madrina apareció de repente detrás de nosotros e hizo lo mismo que la tía Lucy: nos agarró por una oreja y nos llevó a la enfermería mientras murmuraba cosas como "¿Ese es el ejemplo que le dan a sus hijos?" y "Para la próxima les daré una golpiza que no olvidaran". Al escuchar eso último, un escalofrío recorrió todo mi cuerpo y estoy seguro que a mi papá también. Al final me dolió más la oreja por donde me agarró mi madrina que las heridas causadas por la pelea con Near. Pero hubo algo bueno después de esto y es que al día siguiente Near llegó al gremio con una oreja roja y un poco hinchada, eso hizo que quisiera más a mi tía.

El abuelo Makarov es el mejor abuelo del mundo. A veces me lleva con él a las reuniones con el consejo porque dice que, como soy responsable como mi mamá, no destruiré nada ni causaré problemas. Él me cuenta historias de cuando mis padres eran jóvenes y mi mamá estaba siempre detrás de papá y él no se daba ni cuenta. Tiene un nieto llamado Laxus que es mayor que mi mamá y mi papá; según el abuelo, él va a ser el próximo maestro del gremio; espero que sea tan bueno como el abuelo. Siempre que tengo problemas puedo preguntarle al abuelo y él me da consejos y me ayuda, por eso lo quiero mucho y sé que puedo confiar en él.

El tío Lyon es una gran persona, es como el hermano mayor de mi papá y creo que antes estaba enamorado de mi mamá, pero no me importa porque él ya está casado con Sherry-san. El siempre viene a visitarnos y me trae regalos, creo que mi papá se molesta pero se le quita cuando me doy cuenta y le doy un abrazo. Hace poco me enteré de que los entrenó al misma persona. Tiene dos hijos: Shun, que es 4 años mayor que yo, y Sora, que es de mi edad. Me gusta entrenar con ellos, a veces me ayudan con la magia de hielo, a escondidas de mi papá, pero me rindo porque ni siquiera logro enfriar el agua. Le prometí que iba a ir a visitarlo pronto, cuando papá quiera ir, pero creo que me tardaré un poco en convencerlo y le dije que, mientras tanto, él me visitara a mí.

La tía Ultear es muy especial para mí, casi como una segunda mamá. Aunque mamá siempre se pone celosa cuando la abrazo y le doy un beso en la mejilla; cuando mi tía se va, le doy muchos besos y se le quita. Mi tía vive lejos de aquí así que no la veo mucho, pero ella procura venir muy seguido y cuando lo hace me trae dos o tres regalos para compensarlo, yo le digo que no me traiga tantos porque me preocupa que se quede sin dinero, pero ella me dice que no le preste atención a eso. Mi tía es muy bonita, pero mi mamá es más bonita que ella. La quiero mucho y es una gran amiga.

Como habrán visto, mi familia es muy grande… Y eso que todavía me faltaron varias personas pero ya no tengo tiempo para decirles más. Muchos no me conocen, por eso voy a decirles quién soy. Mi nombre es Jinta Fullbuster, mago de agua y miembro del gremio más poderoso de Fiore: Fairy Tail. Hijo de dos de los miembros del equipo más poderoso de Fairy Tail: Gray Fullbuster y Juvia Loxar. Futuro hermano mayor de Amaya Fullbuster. Seré un gran mago cuando sea grande para proteger a mi hermanita y a mi mamá, mientras tanto voy a entrenar duro para lograrlo…


	4. Mi Familia Fernandes

Holaaaa! Perdón por el retraso, no tuve tiempo ayer de subir el capítulo. Gracias por los reviews y con respecto a los comentarios de Gabe Logan: tú dijiste "el hijo de Levy corteja a la hija de Lucy" pero a mí me suena más gracioso "el hijo de _Gajeel_ corteja a la hija de _Natsu_"… No sé si captaron la indirecta :P. Y con lo de Lyon y Sherry ¡Se me había olvidado por completo, gracias por decirme! Ahora lo arreglo…

Otra cosa que se me había olvidado: las edades de los niños…

Hikari, Yuzu, Layla- 4 años

Tsuki, Sora, Near, Jinta - 5 años

Tetsu, Hiroshi, Kenshi, Kou, Haruko, Akiko- 6 años

Shun- 9 años

Muchas gracias a todos los que agregaron estas historias a favoritos, de verdad eso me anima a escribir.

.

.

.

Mi familia no es normal, no lo digo a modo malo sino bueno, no es como las familias normales. Las familias normales tienen una mamá, un papá, y los hijos, y a veces el abuelo y la abuela junto con los tíos y los primos. Pero mi familia es mejor, es muy grande y somos muy unidos.

Mi mamá es muy hermosa. Es miembro del equipo más fuerte de Fairy Tail y la maga más fuerte de todo el gremio, tanto que le pusieron un apodo: "Titania". Tiene el cabello rojo y siempre está usando una armadura, creo que así se siente más segura. Ella y mi papá casi no se ven, porque a mi papá lo quiere arrestar el consejo por algo que hizo en el pasado. El consejo sabe que yo soy su hijo y que él viene a vernos de vez en cuando, pero no pueden hacer nada, la única vez que intentaron llevarme para atraer a mi papá hacia ellos, mi mamá y los del gremio les dieron una advertencia que los dejó un "poquito" asustados; cuando papá se enteró quiso ir a darles una paliza pero mamá lo convenció de que no era necesario. Claro que eso sucedió cuando tenía solamente 1 año y medio porque si no yo les hubiera dado una paliza. Mamá dice que en eso me parezco a ella. Aunque cuando hay muchas personas no es muy cariñosa, dice que es para _conservar su imagen _y que mi padrino y Natsu-san le sigan teniendo miedo; pero cuando estamos solos o con papá, demuestra ser muy cariñosa y siempre nos da besos a papá y a mí y dice que nos quiere mucho, bueno… Aunque yo tampoco lo diga en público yo también la quiero mucho y creo que es la mejor mamá del mundo.

Mi papá tiene el cabello azul y un tatuaje en la cara, del lado derecho. Creo que siempre lo ha tenido, pero no he tenido tiempo de preguntarle cuando se lo hizo. Cada vez que viene a visitarnos me trae un regalo y dice que es para compensar el que no pueda pasar mucho tiempo conmigo, mamá dice que me consiente mucho y él le responde que si quiere que la consienta a ella, a lo que mamá se le pone la cara del mismo color que su cabello; yo no sé por qué pero siempre que papá dice eso me pide que vaya a jugar afuera, que no se tardará en ir a jugar conmigo. Mamá se pone más roja (si eso es posible) y papá solo se ríe hasta que yo salgo. Luego de un rato el sale y me pregunta que a donde quiero ir (en Magnolia todos sabían quién era mi papá y ya no les importaba puesto que no había intentado nada contra ellos; le tienen mucho aprecio a mamá y le prometieron que no dirían nada) y yo le respondo que adonde sea pero que vayamos los tres juntos. Él sonríe, me alborota el cabello y va a buscar a mamá. La mayoría de las veces vamos a comprar helados y al parque; papá siempre le toma la mano a mamá mientras que yo voy delante de ellos. Como el consejo siempre viene a Magnolia cada semana, papá solo se puede quedar dos o tres días, pero esos días los aprovechamos al máximo y cuando se va, papá nos promete que volverá pronto y me dice que cuide a mamá mientras no esté. Es el mejor papá del mundo, aunque muchos crean lo contrario.

Mi madrina Lucy es una de las mejores amigas de mamá. Es muy bonita, no tanto como mamá pero lo es, y cuando mamá necesita algo ella es la primera en ofrecerse para ayudarla; cuando mamá se va de misión sola siempre me quedo con ella, pero si se va con su equipo, que incluye a mi madrina, y la misión dura poco, me deja solo pues considera que soy lo suficiente maduro y responsable como para no meterme en problemas. Mi madrina está casada con Natsu-san, el rival-amigo de mi padrino, en mi opinión, es todo lo contrario a ella pero aun así hacen bonita pareja y son un claro ejemplo de eso de que "polos opuestos se atraen". Tienen dos hijos: un niño que es el mayor, llamado Near, y una niña, llamada Layla; ninguno de los dos heredó el carácter de Natsu-san (un gran alivio, a palabras de mi madrina) pero si sus ojos, los dos heredaron sus ojos y Near también heredó su color y forma de cabello, en resumen, Near es la copia de Natsu-san, mientras que Layla es más parecida a mi madrina. Cuando me quedo en su casa, suelo dormir en la habitación de Near y él me cuenta sobre su abuelo Igneel, que es un dragón, nunca me termina de contar porque se queda dormido a mitad de la historia. Layla es mejor en eso, ella sí termina de contar las historias, el problema es que Natsu-san y Near no me dejar quedarme solo con ella ni un segundo; mi madrina dice que es por la sobreprotección que le dan a Layla. Mi madrina es la mejor, la quiero mucho.

Gray Fullbuster, así se llama mi padrino. Es un mago de hielo que también forma parte del equipo de mamá y también es el padrino de Near. La relación _amistosa_ que tiene con Natsu-san es muy… rara, casi siempre se están peleando por cosas sin sentido pero otras veces están hablando con normalidad sin ni siquiera insultarse. Está casado con Juvia-san y tienen un hijo: Jinta, es menor que yo al igual que Near. Pero creo que pronto van a tener una hija y se va a llamar Amaya, como aún no ha nacido no puedo tener una opinión sobre ella, pero le aposté un helado a Near a que sacaría las facciones y el color de cabello de Juvia-san pero que sus ojos y su carácter iban a ser iguales a los de su papá; Near apostó a que iba a sacar los ojos y el carácter de su mamá y el cabello y la costumbre de quitarse la ropa de su papá. Mi padrino escuchó cuando hicimos la apuesta y nos dijo que esperaba que no ganara Near porque si no tendría que pegarle la ropa para que no se la quitara, a lo que Near y yo nos estábamos muriendo de la risa y un poco después se nos unió él. Es una de las cosas que me gusta de mi padrino, es muy divertido, lo quiero mucho.

Tsuki es mi mejor amiga, casi como mi hermana menor. Cuando estamos en el gremio somos inseparables, lo que ocasiona celos en Near, pero nadie se da cuenta excepto yo. Entre Tsuki y yo no hay secretos, nos decimos todo y ella hasta me dijo quien le gustaba, yo me sorprendí bastante, no porque me lo dijera si no porque de todas las personas que habitan en el planeta le tuvo que gustar él. Parece que dentro de unos años veremos a Gildarts-san y a Hibiki-san persiguiendo a Near por todo el gremio, será bastante divertido, sobre todo para Tetsu y Jinta, para Tetsu porque sería una especie de venganza por decirle a Natsu-san que le había dado una flor a Layla, y para Jinta sería divertido simplemente por ser Near. Creo que el único que no está _enamorado _de una niña soy yo, menos mal, mamá es muy celosa en ese tema, lo comprobé una vez, cuando Kou y Hiroshi le dijeron que yo le había dado un beso a Cho… No quiero recordarlo, ese día también comprobé el por qué le dicen "Titania". Tsuki se estuvo riendo una semana entera.

El abuelo Makarov es muy bueno conmigo. Cuando no lleva a Jinta a las reuniones con el consejo, me lleva a mí. Me gusta ir con él, me cuenta historias de mamá cuando era pequeña y de cuando él era pequeño. Hace unos días me preguntó si quería acompañarlo a otra reunión, pero no con el consejo, era con los maestros de otros gremios, le dije que sí, tenía curiosidad por saber para qué era. Él iba a dejarme entrar a la sala donde se iban a reunir, pero los maestros de los demás gremios dijeron que mejor no entrara, así que me quede afuera. No pude con la curiosidad y terminé pegando la cabeza a la puerta para poder oír. Estaban hablando de un nuevo gremio oscuro que estaba atacando a los gremios oficiales buscando a los Dragon Slayer para obtener sus poderes, me asusté un poco al escuchar eso último porque en el gremio habían tres de ellos: Natsu-san, Gajeel-san y Wendy-san, pero seguí escuchando y me enteré de que ya habían capturado a dos: el DS de tierra y el DS de cristal, no conocía a ninguno pero no le di importancia porque lo que habían dicho después me había dejado helado: estaban buscando a los DS de Fairy Tail, ellos eran su próximo objetivo. No pude escuchar nada más ya que el abuelo abrió la puerta y caí al suelo, todos me miraban pero yo no reaccionaba; el abuelo dijo que él se encargaría pero que volvería a Magnolia en ese mismo instante. En el camino me hizo prometer que no le iba a decir nada a nadie, ni siquiera a mamá, y me dijo que me tranquilizara, que por muy fuertes que sean esos magos, no lograrían llevarse a ninguno de sus hijos. Eso funcionó, me tranquilicé un poco, pero solo un poco.

Faltan varias personas pero creo que ya les he contado bastante. No tengo tiempo así que me presentaré rápido, mi nombre es Kenshi Fernandes, hijo de Jellal Fernandes y Erza Scarlet, soy hijo único. Una amenaza cierne sobre el gremio, sobre miembros de mi familia, entrenaré y me volveré fuerte para proteger a todas y cada una de las personas importantes para mí, aunque sea con mi vida…


End file.
